


Nightmare

by Supertights



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New Warriors
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Nightmares, POV Third Person, Roommates, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Supertights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She just needs to feel safe sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Namorita woke up in the early hours of the morning, trembling and sweating from the nightmare. She hadn't had one in a long time, not like this. Undertow, damn him. She'd never be completely free.She got out of bed and went to Vance's room, knocking on the door softly. Opening it when there was no response, she crept to the side of the bed and looked down at his sleeping face.

"Vance, are you awake?" she said, then louder when he didn't wake up. "Vance, wake up."

He opened his eyes blearily and mumbled something incomprehensible.

"Hi, uh, I had a nightmare, I just-- can I sleep with you. I mean-- obviously not _sleep_ with you but sleep in there _with_ you?"

He rubbed his eyes and rolled onto his back. Turning back the sheet, he moved and she slipped into the bed next to him. Putting his arm around her, she leaned into his warmth, resting her cheek on his chest. He kissed the top of her head comfortingly.

Listening to his heartbeat, she began to feel drowsy, her eyes getting heavier with each passing second. "Thanks Vance," she whispered but he was already asleep again.


End file.
